The present application is directed to a laminated race for a one-way clutch. Stacks of laminations are assembled to form the clutch race.
One way clutches (OWC) of the type used in automotive transmissions and other applications are constructed using inner and outer races. The inner and outer races provide a number of features such as radial and axial bearing surfaces, clutch engagement surfaces, lubricating channels, axial parts retention, inside and outside torque transfer splines and engagement springs. One-way clutches are currently made using varied construction of the inner and outer races. Such varied construction includes wrought-machined steel, powdered metal (forged and conventional) and the like. These types of construction for the inner and outer races are costly and require secondary processing for the drilling of oil holes and other features.
The present invention provides OWC inner and/or outer races using a laminated stack of stamped material such as steel. Laminated stampings for such races allows the use of lower cost material, high-speed stamping and automatic assembly techniques. The use of a plurality of layers joined together to form laminates for such races minimizes or eliminates secondary finishing operations further contributing to the low cost. Various features can be incorporated into the stamping operation such as spring pockets stamped into single or multiple layers of laminate, springs stamped into a single or multiple layers of laminate and oil supply holes stamped in layers of the laminates. Each of the layers of the laminate used for such races can be stamped or otherwise manufactured in a plurality of arcuate sections which are assembled or manufactured as a complete annular (circular) unit.